The invention relates, in general to munitions and, in particular, to tube-launched or gun-launched projectiles.
Some gun-launched projectiles may include guidance systems. Guidance systems may include components such as, for example, control motors and electronics. The guidance system components may require that the projectile spin at a low spin rate. The low spin rate may decrease the stability of the projectile. Fins may be used to increase the stability of the projectile. While a projectile is in a gun tube, the projectile's fins may be damaged by uneven loads produced by propellant gases. A need exists for a method and apparatus for protecting fins while in a gun tube, and then deploying the fins after the projectile exits the gun tube.